


Body Positivity

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Positivity, Chubby Dean, Dean wears Lingerie, Enabler Castiel, Lingerie, M/M, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is fat, but he doesn't care. Cas loves him anyway, and apparently even has some kinks that involve his body?SPN Kink bingo square: Titty fucking
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 42
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Body Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 13 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Titty fucking + Chubby Dean
> 
> This also fills the square "Titty fucking" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean had been gaining weight for a long time now, and while he was still conscious of the fact that he was massively overweight, he thought he could still turn himself around. When he met Cas, he thought that Cas probably wanted him to lose weight, that Cas wanted him to be thin like all his previous boyfriends. And yeah, Dean’s previous boyfriends had all aimed to get him to lose weight – getting him to join a gym, forcing him to go, forcing him to eat less and less, and making him unhappy in general – but Cas’s previous boyfriends had all looked like models.

Cas and Dean had been friends for a long time, so Cas had seen Dean’s eating habits develop and he’d never once discouraged Dean from eating. On the contrary, whenever he saw that Dean was unhappy because of a controlling boyfriend (or sometimes girlfriend), he’d invite Dean over for dinner or late night snacks. Dean had been over at Cas’s a lot during the periods he was dating. So, when his latest relationship ended, Dean went over to Cas’s place to talk about what he’d gone through, and then… stuff happened. They talked and they talked, and then they talked some more, and somehow they got to the topic of their feelings for each other, and the fact that Dean often spent more time with Cas anyway than with his dates. Cas joked about them having been dating for a long time, and Dean just… asked him on a date. Just to make it official.

So yeah, they were dating now. And it was the best relationship Dean had ever had. First: they already knew each other. Second: Cas didn’t judge. Third: their sex life… was kind, caring, and kinky as fuck, and Dean _loved_ it. Cas apparently had been lusting after Dean for a while, and these fantasies only came to the light after they’d fucked for the first time, which had Dean moaning loudly and coming harder than he’d ever done in his life.

When Cas had come to him, blushing crimson and stuttering his way through his request, Dean had just lit up, and asked when they could do it. He didn’t quite know how Cas could be embarrassed by this request, but he was definitely up for it.

So here he was – wearing lacy panties and an actual lacy bralette that supported his chest. Dean didn’t always feel proud of his body, but he could see why Cas liked it so much when he look at himself in the mirror, admiring the way the lace fit around his body. Even the bralette, something he wasn’t sure about when Cas had initially laid it out. Now that he was wearing it, he could suddenly _see_ how Cas could like his body. Yes, the lace hugged his body and it might leave some marks on his body, but it looked _gorgeous_. Cas picked a lovely dark blue shade, and it just… _fit_.

He positioned himself on the bed, feeling a little self-conscious about the fat rolls that showed when he laid down, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down and wait for Cas to come home and see him in the outfit he picked. The outfit Cas picked without even knowing whether Dean would be willing to wear it. The outfit that had Cas scarlet and stuttering to put out his request with Dean, to check if Dean was willing to wear the lingerie and… well, Dean had gladly agreed. He was in for a wild ride, probably, but he told Cas that he just wanted to know what to wear, and that he’d tell him if anything Cas did, didn’t work for him.

Dean let himself drift for a little while until he heard the front door close, hoping beyond all hope it wasn’t Sam using his key to let himself in to surprise Dean and Cas, but as soon as he heard shoes being thrown to the floor and a coat being hung up, followed by soft steps on the stairs, Dean knew it was Cas.

Dean quickly moved into position, manoeuvring himself on his side, supporting his head with a hand, leaning on his elbow. He wasn’t sure how exactly Cas wanted him, but he’d be told anyway, so Dean tried to stop worrying about it. When Cas entered the room, he stopped short in the door, biting his lip and eyes turning dark.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, not even trying to sound sultry, but he was horny so he couldn’t help the tone of his voice. “Welcome home, sweetheart. Hope you like what I’m wearing tonight.”

“Oh,” was all Cas could say before he stumbled into the bedroom, almost falling on the bed beside Dean. He took a few more seconds to just take in the sight of Dean on the bed. “You look gorgeous, Dean… Turn around to your back, please? I’m not sure if I’m going to manage a lot of foreplay with how good you’re looking.”

Dean flushed, and bit his own lip. “Thanks,” he eventually managed while he turned over to his back, showing slightly more of the panties and bralette. Castiel just let his eyes roam for a little longer before touching Dean, slowly running his hands over the material around his chest.

“God, Dean…” Cas sighed. “Let me show you what your beautiful body does to me.” Dean nodded eagerly, and Cas unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down. His erection stood to attention the second the underwear was out of the way, and Dean whined at the look of Cas’s cock jutting up. He wanted that inside of him, but he also knew that Cas had a plan for the night and it might not involve penetration because Cas hadn’t asked him to prepare anything. Castiel, meanwhile, also took off his shirt, making sure there was nothing between his body and Dean’s save for the lace.

“You look so hot, Dean… God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Cas just kept praising him as he straddled Dean’s stomach, cock closer to Dean’s lips than ever. Dean licked his lips in anticipation, but Cas didn’t shove his cock down Dean’s throat. No, instead, he worked his cock underneath the lace of the bralette and started fucking Dean’s tits. As soon as Dean understood that was what Cas wanted tonight, he took the pillow and tried to get himself a little elevated, and then he pushed his tits closer to each other to make it easier for Cas to fuck his way to completion.

Castiel moaned as he told Dean how much he liked his tits, how much he liked the rolls of fat Dean so often despised, how much he liked the softness to Dean’s body until it became too much and Cas came, spurting come all over his tits and bralette, even hitting Dean’s chin. He loved it, and although he didn’t get to come yet, he knew Cas would take care of him. Cas always took care of him, and his own climax was already approaching. Cas praising him could sometimes even push him over the edge, but he did need a little touch.

Cas sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips before moving down a little and taking Dean’s cock in his hand, stroking softly while still praising him. “Thank you for letting me do that, Dean. Your body is gorgeous, I love it, love _you_ , so much. Your curves are beautiful, and you are so soft and nice and I’m so glad you’re here for me…” Dean shuddered as the praise washed over him and Cas increased the pace of his hand. It didn’t take long before Dean came in his panties, messing up the panties as Cas had the bralette. He sighed in relief and motioned for Cas to come back to cuddle him. He wasn’t ready to be cleaned up, he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend and enjoy the nice quiet air for a little bit.

“I loved this,” Dean said between kissing his boyfriend. “Thank you for getting me this set and fucking my tits, Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas said, snuggling closer. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Sleep now?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, smiling softly at Cas. “Sleep now, talking later.”


End file.
